Fear of fire
by banshee-hime
Summary: The only thing that will never leave you is fear' and she knew that perfectly well, but he came, taking the fear away and giving her something she never dreamed of having.......AgitoxOC
1. The making of a team

That day Ringo didn't pay too much attention on classes. She stared blankly at the board, where the teacher was writing.

'There has to be _someone_ that Ikki could get for his team…..Well after this morning…..most of them will be afraid to join.'

She remembered the incident with almost-killing-half-of-the-guys-in-school. She sighed. When the bell was heard she stood up, still pondering on the problem. And as usual it solved itself in a flash. A bunch of something silvery-white in a school uniform hit her in the corridor.

-Ow…..

Ringo looked at the girl opposite of her, lying on the floor.

-Rain-chan?

The girl looked up with her cold green eyes. They sparkled with happiness.

-Ringo-chan! Didn't see you! I'm late for my training session again, I'm sorry!

-Rain-chan, are you free today after your session?

Rain nodded.

-Well, I thought….

-Hurry please Ringo-chan!

-Would you like to come and watch the match with us? The one between-

-Agito and Kintetsu Bulls? Sure, Ill see you there. Bye!

She said in a hurry standing up and extending a hand to Ringo. As soon as the other girl was up, Rain ran off again, this time moving her hair aside, so she could see where she was going. Ringo smiled.

'Perfect!'

Happiness filled her. Rain was perfect for the job. She was good at AT's, trying out skating right now, a fellow Queen in Ikki's team was perfect. She grinned happily at some passing students making them stare in confusion. Then she skipped down the hall to tell Ikki about the fight Ume found.

-later-

The match was starting and Rain was nowhere to be seen. Ringo sighed and acted as if she everything was normal. She wasn't sure how Ikki would react about the girl in his team….

-Ringo-chan!

She turned around. Rain was pushing trough the crowd, trying to get to Ringo. The taller girl smiled.

-Finally! I was worried that you wouldn't show up!

Rain smiled back. She looked around the astonished crowd of boys.

-Hi.

She said, blushing a dark red. Rain was a shy girl. At least with boys. Ringo knew that. She also knew that Rain felt uncomfortable around Ikki. He used to bully her because of her habits. She believed in a lot of supernatural and ghost's stories and was afraid of fire. Ikki used to push her buttons all the time. But, he soon got bored, after all she would stick it out and then cry later. Never told Ringo any of it, because she didn't want anyone to get punished.

-Rain-chan, these are Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, Emily and Yayoi. Guys this is Rain. She is the one I told you about Ikki.

Rain looked at Ringo with confusion.

-You told him about me? Why?

-Well, I knew that you don't have a team…..and Ikki needs new members for his…….so I thought……

Ikki and Rain looked at each other for a moment. Then the girl's childish-looking eyes got somewhat serious.

-It depends on their skill. You know that Ringo. And also I would have to spend some time with them before joining.

Ringo nodded. Ikki grinned at both girls.

-So, temporary welcome to the team?

Rain smiled back.

-Sure, but we'll talk later….the match is starting.

And they all went to sit and watch.

Kazu glanced at the small girl beside him a few times. She had long silvery-white hair and messily cut bans that fell in her eyes and green eyes, currently watching the battle. She wasn't one of the prettiest girls in the world, but she wasn't ugly either. What surprised him were her clothes. An oversized T-shirt, hiding whatever she had under.

-Oh, sorry if my clothes aren't the best, I just finished my skating session, and since other girls threw me out, I couldn't change.

Great, she had noticed him examining her. He nodded dully. She turned to the match again, listening intently to Ringo's words.

'Well, she seams nice.'

Then he noticed. With her hair up, she didn't even look like the Rain he knew. This girl, wearing AT's, sitting right beside him was the quiet girl who never broke a rule in school. She was one of 'the normal girls' as Kazu called them. He smiled.

'It will be nice if she would join.'

One of the rare girls who could hold a friendly conversation with every boy, not making it awkward, but still blushing. Then it happened. His attention was torn from the girl by a voice full of venom.

-This pro candidate and his friends are actually idiots? The upstarts, who want to shine, listen carefully!

Agito's words had most effect on Ringo, who looked at him in shock, realizing who he was.

-That….no…..but!

'It can't be! Bloody road! Fang king?'

-OCCHAN!!!

Ikki yelled getting up from his spot.

-Stinking punk! You've gone way too far! That's way over the 100km laughter limit!

-Get down from there now! Your papa and mama are crying!

Kazu and Onigiri joined in the yelling contest. (AN: I'm still trying to figure out how they got below Agito……)

-I feel….. my bones are shaking…

-Huh?

-Like its going to explode, heart is beating rapidly, nearly about to jump out! Just a little mistake will loose a life, it makes my hares stick up from the anxiety!

'The line between life and death! That is the enjoyment I like, being on the verge of life and death!'

-That's my fang road!

But that is about all Ringo heard. In a nervous little moment she realized that she couldn't see Ikki anywhere. The next thing that got to her were yells of Ikki's name. She glanced up, seeing him standing behind Agito. TOTALLY NACKED!!!!!

-Is this guy a flasher?

-Ikki's AT killer tecknique! Knee jerk surprise scare!

He yelled and pushed Agito a bit, enough for a 'sit on the edge'. She noticed Kazu and Onigiri flinching painfully.

'They must understand his pain.'

She sighed loudly. But the bad part was when Gonzou fell off.

-Occhan!!!!

Thinking fast, Ringo caught him on a jacket, along with Emily's and Yayoi's help.

-Ringo! Track team!

-Phew…I just saw Ikki suddenly taking his clothes off and I thought he was going to again…need to go for the big O.

-Hang in there…..Are you still alive?

Ringo turned around, looking for Rain, but she was nowhere to be seen. She then continued helping Gonzou with his wounds. Police came and everything became a mess.

-The game is over! You are all under arrest!

-Agito! So everything was your doing? You're the one who sold us to the cops?

Looks like the Bull leader was better.

-You traitor! Traitor to all storm riders!

'That must've hurt.'

But the blue-haired boy made no sign of hurt or anger. He just stood there looking at the ground with sadness. Then the explosions started and Ringo lost track of everything. Every action. Until the boys pulled her up, alongside the others who weren't wearing AT's and the chase started.

It turned out that Kaito and his 'friends' were quick on their hidden AT's. Soon they were catching up……….but a killer aura was catching up too.

-I won't allow you to interfere! That crow is my…..prey!!!!!

-What?

-You fucking stinking punk!!!

-Fu….You said it….according to you guys……I'm like those bastards, only an eyesore piece of trash scum!!!! ILL PLAY WITH YOU BABY FACE!!!!

Then Agito came from nowhere hitting Ikki across the face.

'Ikki!'

Ringo had to do something. She felt it with all of her being. She glared at Agito realizing her Queen aura leak out. As the Fang King lost his focus on Ikki, the other boy bit him across the face……..carrying him along. Then on top of that, he started mumbling something over Agitos head.

-…..Ringo!

-Ah….Ahem! Allow me to translate! So you're only a small role character! That is what he just said! Saying all those stuff about comrades, emblems….only those who have locked themselves in a tower, like a frog on a bottom of a well………Would trifle over such trivial things!

-Ouoh!

A big jump was coming and Ringo saw a figure catching up from behind. Just before they flew off the edge, a silver haired girl took Ringo's hand, holding it tightly.

-Im sorry Im late!

Rain said apologetically, just before they flew off the edge. She was yelling happily making Ringo smile in the process, without even noticing it herself. Then when Agito kissed Ikki, everyone was about to puke, when they went straight down, Buccha breaking their fall. After a while, Ringo managed to calm Rain, who was laughing hysterically, the thing she did every time she was afraid of something. Ringo sighed as the girl beside her, right now scarlet-faced, kept apologizing for her behavior.

-If you understand, its like something takes over you making you do something you don't want to do……I'm so soooooorrrrrrrrrrry, Ringo-chan!

-Mou, Rain-chan! It's ok already!

Finally Rain calmed down from her shock and grinned at Ringo.

-Well, now that your back, what will you do?

-About what?

-The team?

-Oh, well, they will know if I will join or not after I watch their first battle.

Ringo nodded.

-Well, cya at school!

Said Rain waving to everybody and leaving.

-Bye!

-Cya!

Ringo was quiet most of the way home.

'Even Rain may say no to my request.'

She sighed loudly.


	2. The first battle

-Rain! Oi!

The said girl turned around to look at Ikki. They had pretty much become friends over the past few days. She hanged out with the gang. Sure, a weird person with weird habits and fears, but she was really a pleasant one to be around. Akito had joined in too. Both the class and the team. Most of the time he was clinging onto Ikki and trying to kiss him, but still it was a nice comforting atmosphere around the group.

-We have a match this evening, are you coming to watch?

She glanced up.

-Sure, but keep it in your mind that I am not a part of your team.

She said smiling. He nodded. Rain then turned and ran off to yet another practice. Ikki walked back to meet up with Ringo.

'So, tonight is the night…..if we win we get another emblem……and probably another great player……Rain…..I wish she would join us……'

Ikki's patience ran thin as he watched his teammates fail. Buccha and Onigiri lost their matches. Ikki sighed.

'I had a feeling something would go wrong. Rain isn't here yet and we are loosing.'

-Ikki-kun!

He turned just in time to see Rain tripping over her own feet and falling flat on her face.

-Ano, are you ok, Rain?

He asked approaching to help her up. She accepted his hand.

-I'm sorry -pant- I'm late -pant-. Extra -pant- training.

Ikki nodded.

-Its ok. We lost two matches. Buccha and Onigiri. Gotta get Agito to ride.

He said looking over at the arguing Kazu and Agito. Rain giggled.

-He isn't gonna. He is a King. Would you really expect _him _to go so low to fight an F class battle?

-I will be your opponent! I know heaven I know earth, all together miso soup! People ask 'Who are you?' I have come, the savior rider…..the mysterious savior Croissant Mask has arrived!

Everybody looked dully at the girl in the swimsuit, mask and a hat. Then The Tigers started laughing.

-What?!? What?!? What's this?!? And why are you wearing a school swimming suit? Is she your friend?

-That's not true!! I say this must be your scheme to make us die of laughter!!!

-Hey!!!!I said I am your saviour!!!!Ill tell you now…..that I'm serious!

But, their mouths went shut when Croissant Mask won her match with amazing speed.

-Took the first win!

-Hey wait a minute! She's not a part of your team, is she?

-Leave it. Calling in a helper from another team is something that happens often enough. If you say something stupid after the battle you'll be laughed at, ok?

Rain listened intently to that conversation.

'But, why? I mean, she isn't a part of the team. It's illegal. This match should be overdone with a player from the team…….just what are they thinking?'

-The sign for victory……V!!!!!!

As boys got nosebleeds and girl astonishment, the masked girl ran off. Ikki paid little attention to Agito's 'chat' with Kazu. He along with Onigiri cheered for his friend. But everyone was surprised when Kazu asked Agito to run for him. But even more when the Fang King agreed. But then Ikki got into that mess and switched the eye patch explaining Agito's words and cheering Kazu to run, because he himself 'never won a race against Kazu'.

-Go and smash them to pieces.

Rain smiled as Ikki continued to talk about Kazu.

-Ready?!

Ikki watched Rains reaction. Her eyes widened as Kazu did a perfect crouching start.

'This guy is good. Could take a title of a King someday.'

He finished his race as a winner. Rain grinned.

-I have to say. You dudes are good.

She grinned at Ikki. He smiled right back at her.

-You thought we weren't?

They both laughed. Then again the mess of joy in the team began. Ringo popped up from nowhere.

-Sabel Tigers head The brown Bloody Sword Iriya Natsumi. Ill take you on kid!

'A woman-and a cute one too.'

-But AT's aren't fights, so let's have fun trying our best, ok?

-That's right! Having fun is the best! Wins and losses are secondary to that!

-Are you daydreaming?! If you loose the team'll be disbanded!! Don't be saying half-assed things and go AT it full on!!!

-Woah! As soon as he found out it was a woman his eyes lost focus!

-Violence isn't the answer you guys, don't be so violent.

-Ok, ready, go!

-What?!

-Hehe, it's started! Leader special psychological attack!

'Idiot! Men are simple creatures!'

-Ikki! It's already started!!!!

'Sabel Tigers special AT ability! Moon Walker!'

-Woah! She's skating backwards!?'

Rain caught Ringo's arm, making the other girl look in confusion.

'Damn! She is tricking them! Using herself being a woman as a weapon!'

'Woah! Rain never cared about a team! I think my plan worked!'

But Ringo's attention was caught again by Ikki's 'Moonride'. She looked at Rain again noticing her slightly open mouth.

'The Wing Road!'

After that all she could do was grin widely. After Ringo explained the 'Moonride', which were only Yayoi and Emily paying attention to, the Tigers started taking their clothes off. One of them however didn't.

-Wait a second!

He got all the attention.

-Whatever leader says, that Croissant Mask! She isn't a part of your team! I demand a rematch!

Everyone was looking at him, then Kogarasumaru stared at Akito. He smiled nervously and switched the eye patch.

-DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME I FUCKING SAID IT!!!!!! I WONT RIDE IN THIS STUPID F CLASS BATTLE!!!!!!

Ikki and Kazu leached onto him saying their pleads, while the short boy tried to push them off. Ringo glanced at Rain. Her eyes were pleading. The silver haired girl sighed.

-Ikki! The deal is on. Im on your team.

She said coming over to the fighting guys. Ikki let go of Agito and hugged Rain.

-You are a life savoir.

-Ahem.

He let her go, just to notice her scarlet face.

-However, I don't have AT's right now. Can I borrow?

She said looking around. Ikki nodded.

-But, we need someone of same height, because of the number.

Again, everyone looked at Agito.

-Fuck!

He said sitting to the ground and taking off his AT's.

'I don't know what the hell is she thinking! Nobody can get used to another's AT's in such a small time. Fuck, shell just fall off the railing.'

He gave her the AT's, taking in the happy look on her face. She put them on, leaving her shoes aside and rode towards the start. There was her opponent, waiting.

'Man, isn't she cocky? Thinking she can win even with another's AT's? Haha.'

-Ready!? Start!

Ikki watched with worry as the small girl jumped onto the railing, doing something weird with her left leg.

-What the hell did you do to your wheels??!?!?!?!?!

She yelled at Agito while speeding up to catch up to her opponent. He laughed at her saying something about beginners and King's AT's. Ikki held his breath as he saw her coming to the corner.

'She won't make it! She hasn't gotten used to the AT's yet!'

Ringo put her hand on his shoulder.

-Don't worry, she is a good rider. She will do it.

But, unlike Ikki thought, Rain did a flip, not to fancy, but good enough to surpass her opponent and land onto the railing again, going around the corner. About a minute later, Rain and her opponent came to the end, Rain winning. She jumped down, mumbling something about stupid wheels and stupid speed and rode to give them back to Agito.

-You need a change of skews or you're screwed.

He mumbled something with a fuck and fucking bitch in it while putting his AT's on.

-Youre great! We need to get a spot in our pose for you though.

Said Ikki high-fiving Rain. She blushed a scarlet red muttering something about home dinner and late. Then she turned around and said.

-Ill see you tomorrow!

With that she ran off. Agito wasn't paying attention to the talk between Ikki and Iriya. He was thinking about the way Rain got used to his AT's so quickly.

'Well she is a Queen.'

'How do you know that?'

'You weren't reading the battle list recently.'

'That's true. But, those moves…….they weren't normal…….even for a Queen.'

'Well, it was written that she uses something like a mix of skating and ATing as her technique……'

'Fuck…'

He switched his eye patch, leaving Akito in control and concentrating on the new problem in his little plan-Rain.

**Tnx to Ana, Jelena and Nadja for their support!**


	3. Me? Fight? No way!

Another week passed and nothing much happened. Ikki got a permission to ride AT's from Rika. He also met the man who adopted Rain. Her Onii-san Takeuchi Sora. But the main problem was……..

-What happened to you guys?

Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri were met by an astonished Rain.

-Oh, well, um……

Kazu looked at Ikki who was shuttering. He didn't want to look weak, but she should know.

-We met Bandou Mitsuru.

-Oh…….Well, next time try a handshake, ok?

Ikki grinned, making a painful grimace in the process. Rain reached out to him. Then she ruffled his hair.

-The way to the top is tough, remember to say please and thank you.

She grinned at them, continuing to Ringo's room. Kazu glanced at Ikki as they all went to Ikki's room.

-Don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean, we never knew she rode AT's and on top of that, Akito said she is a Queen.

-Yeah, Rain just popped up. But, it is a good thing, and I get the feeling that she understands Agito, at least a bit.

Onigiri went closer to the two boys.

-I saw them talking about battle strategies on the rooftop, maybe there is something else there.

Ikki just shrugged.

-Well, Id love to see Agito in a relationship.

-Why?

-Dunno, I just can't imagine it.

-Why are you fuckers talking about me?

They looked ahead to meet face to face with a reeeeaaaly angry Agito. They all yelled in unison.

-GET THE EYE PATCH!!!!!!

-With Rain and Ringo-

Ringo put her pen down as she heard yelling and thumping coming from Ikki's room.

-Just what are they doing?

Rain shrugged as she opened her notebook. Ringo got up and opened the door, but soon enough closed it as a shoe missed her head. Then she opened it again and started yelling. Rain giggled.

'I can't believe that I had entered a team. More, a fun one like this.'

Tomorrow at school Ikki and Kazu were discussing the battle with Behemoth and training for it.

-I thought that someone like Rain or

-I will train you.

They both looked in shock at Agito, sitting opposite of them.

-Well, you should, after all you got them into the fight.

Rain sat beside Agito putting her bento down.

-So, you think that you don't need training just because you're a Queen?

-No, I'm saying that I don't need training because I won't fight.

-WHAT??!!?!?

Rain shrugged chewing down a part of her rice.

-I have a competition, so Ill make it to see the end. I'm sorry guys, but my career is on this competition.

Ikki slapped his forehead.

-I was counting on you.

-Well, I wasn't.

Agito said.

-What do you mean?

-Rain told me that she won't be able to come when she found out about the fight. But, I thought she was also gonna train. Fuck, all that planning for nothing…

Rain shrugged again.

-You could've asked me, and after all what should I train? How to wall ride? No thanks!

With that she stood up.

-Hey, where are you going?

-I'm sorry I have to meet up with Emily and Yayoi, Ill see you later guys!

-About a week later-

-I told ya that's no good thin one! You're off the line idiot! You two pigs! You guys too! What's that horrible 'run'?!?! I'm surprised you were able to live with that!! You're a waste of breathing air!!!! Die!!!! Give back the CO2 you've used!!!!

'Since then it's been one week already…..Kogarasumaru is in the middle of intense training….well most of them'

-Hey I'm sorry I'm late!

Rain slammed the door shut after her and put down the heavy bag that she was carrying. Agito sighed.

-I told you not to come.

-You are not going to fight, so why train now?

The girl turned to Kazu and raised her finger.

-Team bonding! Team bonding!

She sat on the table near Ikki, looking at the guys, waiting for them to train again.

-Just ignore her and continue.

But after a few moments a fight broke out between them…….for the thousand time.

-Listen up well you pathetic fuckers!

Agito rode to the board hitting it with his fist. With that he caught the attention.

-Cube is a close-range battle! Your wall skills are your life-line as I said!! If you can't do even this how do you plan on fighting against them?!?!?!

-They sure are training hard?

Ringo whispered to Rain.

-But, bonding along the way.

And then they continued to listen to Agito, Kazu and Onigiri talking about Agito's 'wall'. Ringo glanced at Ikki, who was hitting his punch bag. Rain stood up and went over. She grabbed Ikki's hand.

-I suggest you put it like this and like that and punch now.

He punched the bag sensing that the hit was way stronger than before.

-What was that?

He asked. She pointed to her bag near the arguing Agito and Kazu.

-Physics. I needed some help of that with my skating. You know, make the spin faster, be able to land perfectly and other stuff like that. It's same with the punch. My weakness is my small figure, I hit hard then. Well, I can hit as hard as Kazu if I apply the physics on my hand.

She grinned. Ikki smiled at her, too.

-Hey you two what are you doing?!?! Crow, back to training!!!!!

They both sweat dropped.

Ringo, Emily, Yayoi and Rain prepared some food for the sleeping guys. As they were happily chatting, Rain walked over to the window. She looked over the yard thinking about the change in her life.

'I bet those guys are disappointed, I feel so irresponsible. What should I do? I love skating! I can't quit!'

-Rain-chan?

She turned around.

-I need help with this.

After the food was finished, they brought it up to the boys, but only Ikki was happy to see it. While Kazu, Buccha and Onigiri grabbed the sleepy Agito and ran off.

-What the heck was that?

-What happened Ikki?

-I don't really know either but…Kazu said something like 'Agito betrayed us'.

-Y…..YOU BASTARDS!!!!!WHY…FUCK!!!!!ILL KILL YOU!!!! ILL DEFINATELY KILL YOU!!!!!D…..DONT BRING THAT ANY CLOSER!!!!!!

They all exchanged glances and then Ikki ate the last of his food and rode off. Rain opened a window and leaned on the frame. She could see the boys talking down there.

-You really aren't going to fight?

The silver haired girl didn't bother to look at Ringo.

-I cant I'm sorry. But, I will be there with them……

Ringo glanced at her, expecting an explanation, but none came. Instead she got.

-It's a nice breeze, huh?

Rain's hair was ruffled by the wind and she put up a hand to calm her bangs. Shivers passed Ringo's body as the breeze went over her too.

-Yeah, but it carries a storm……..

**Omfg!!!!Im becoming more and more Air Gear styled!!! Anyway, I think this thing will get interesting, so stay tuned!!! (if you need a tuner call ^^)**


	4. Traitor

Agito stood alone on the roof. He watched the clouds pass by. Even though the day was sunny, he could see the full moon gliding next to the sun.

'So, tonight is the night.'

'Are you worried?'

'About what?'

'Loosing and not getting the Regalia back.'

'……'

'Agito?'

-Agito-kun?

He looked to the door, his head still upside down. It was just Rain. Yes, for him it was just her, nothing more than a teammate, maybe a rival though.

-What do you want?

She sat next to him.

-A favor.

Agito sighed. Akito's badly stiffed laughter was ringing in his head.

-Since when did you add kun to my name?

-Since Akito asked me to, and don't change the subject.

-What kind of a favor?

She lay beside him stretching her arms.

-You know, that kind that only friends do……

-Fuck! Just get to the point!

She turned to her side, watching him.

-Ok, ok, No need to yell!

Rain sat up again watching her feet. Agito could almost feel the heat radiating from her blushing face.

'Is she gonna confess?'

'Don't be stupid.'

-I don't like to talk to people about charms and ghosts and other stuff, but please, please Agito-kun….

With that she took out a pair of red charms. Some letters were written on it, but Agito could not read them.

-This is a charm for telepathy, one of the rare ones that work. When people both wear it and are on a distance of at least 500m they can mind-talk. Well….I was thinking…..you could…

-Put that on and keep you connected to our fight?

Rain nodded, trying to hide her red face with her bangs while doing so.

-Fine.

He extended his hand at the same moment as her head snapped up.

-You mean you'll do it?

-Hey, I'm being cooperative here, so ether give or go.

She placed one of the charms in his hand and returned the other to her pocket. Agito glanced at it and then stuffed it in, too. Then Rain leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. When she pulled back she giggled at Agito's blushing face.

-Thank you letting me be there with you guys.

And then she ran off.

'Agito-'

'Shut up.'

Akito chuckled.

Water splashed over Agito's head a little before he entered the cube.

_Rain put a wet towel over her head preparing for her turn._

Akira stood against the wall right opposite of him.

-Lets finish this. Put it on the line. That thing I lent you for two years.

'Ill have you return it! The symbol of the eight Kings! The Regalia of the Bloody Road!'

_Rain entered the rink. The judges were right opposite of her._

_-Takeuchi Rain her theme will be 'Reflection'_

'_I'm fascinated by my own oppression of Disney.'_

-It looks like….the battle in one of the cubes….has reached its conclusion.

Agito glanced at the chains Akira had.

-You've changed….in these two years. You didn't have those before.

-Animals…they evolve. Two years ago you were….had the calm, the cruelty and the tendency for victory……all together make a perfect fighter…..That past you….probably wouldn't have taken up a thoughtless fight like this. While you were de-evolving, my fangs have evolved to the point when they are so long that they can't be compared, Agito.

-You don't have to tell me. I know how long your fangs are better than anyone. Fuck! But you know what? The mammoth, the sabel tiger and the fanged wolf….they all became extinct because of the length of their fangs!

_Rain skated around the rink taking some time to go to the center._

'_Agito, I hope you win.'_

'_**You aren't the only one.'**_

_After hearing Akito's voice she skated to the center and prepared for the beginning._

The battle between Akira and Agito started. Within the next few seconds, their speed increased and the energy of their clashes was left to scar the floor of the cube. Clearly that was what a battle between Kings looked like. Both were strong, precise and sure that they will win….

But Agito's leg….was his weakness….. In a moment of pain he didn't see Akira coming closer and hitting him in the stomach. But that wasn't all. The Fang King used his chains to catch his prey and make it suffer more.

'When was it….that I started to see those dreams….That my body stopped moving as I told it to…'

The next hit pinned him to the wall and he fell down with the feeling that he shouldn't have had. The feeling of fading away.

_As the music started Rain opened her play with a dance move. Then she skated backwards along the edge, following the beat of the music. She did a camel spin and continued into a double axel._

_-Or a perfect daughter..........Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

_She did a basic catch foot spiral and then skated off for another jump. After a bit of ice-dancing Rain followed the words of the song…._

_-Who is that girl I see?_

_-A salchow jump aaaaaand not a good landing! But, she stayed up!_

_Rain bit her lip._

'_Is Agito ok?'_

_She could basically feel that his leg hurt. _

'_**He isn't right now. But, I'm sure that he will be. Concentrate Rain-chan. Make up for the mistake!'**_

_She took Akito's advice and did first a Charlotte spiral and rode for another jump._

_-Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried._

_-That is a double lutz…..perfect landing! Wait there's more! Another lutz! It's a triple this time! Amazing! Complete improvisation!_

_Rain smiled and continued her ice-dance._

Agito stood up after the attack, bringing astonishment with his actions.

-Ill take…take….take the Regalia….

'So, Akito you alone should stay with him forever!!!!'

But, all of the next attacks were all a failure.

'**Agito-kun! Concentrate!'**

But he couldn't hear. No, he didn't want to hear her.

-The Fang who was once called the strongest……for him to be this broken is painful for even me to watch…at least with the next hit….ill make it peaceful for you…..for eternity!

-Why? Why? DAMNIT!!!!

'I wasn't able to leave….even a single sign of the fact that I was here!!!!'

Agito cried and he didn't know why. He didn't want to. But he couldn't hold it in. The tears that he had been seizing for years came to him and he couldn't take it any longer.

'**Agito-kun….I think that this team…..The Kogarasumaru…….will always remember you……I will too. You're not alone, Agito-kun'**

As Rain finished her thoughts the floor cracked open and both Akira and Agito were brought down. But, they weren't alone.

-A…gi….to…..What are ya doing? You look like a frog that's been squished at the bottom of the well.

-Wha? Wha? Wha?

The Hammer looked as surprised as Agito and Akira were. Clearly, he wasn't planning the little visit.

-Well, I can't blame ya. Squirming around in this dim cage makes it hard for you to get real serious, so….

-Crow?!?!

'It looks like you forgot…so let me teach you one more time….'

-The way to fly in the sky!

_Rain smiled while doing her arabesque spiral._

_-When will my reflection show, who I am inside!_

_She spun into a double loop and went to finish her dance._

_-When will my reflection show………who I am………inside………_

_Rain went for a layback spin and ended her ice-dance. Clapping was heard and the audience began throwing roses and other stuff down at the rink. But, Rain had no time for glory. She skated to the edge. There was her coach who knew the plan. He also knew about her ATing 'hobby' and they were together in solving the time problem. _

'_Is Agito ok?'_

'_**Are you doubting in Ikki?'**_

_She mentally laughed. Rain quickly changed her skates for AT's and took of for the changing room. She was going to be The Silver Lady again._

_-Tell me if I passed!_

_She yelled to her coach and vanished. He waved, feeling miserably._

-What the hell is this?!?! I'm not sure how many times I said it today!!!!But, this time for sure! The greatest! Impossibility!!!!

'Everything was a preparation to this!'

-See, I made it! The sky!

'Wha? What did he do?!?! That's crazy!!!'

-What do you mean by this, Crow?

-No….see looking at the trick pass before coming here, It was apparent to this genius that the fifth and fourth stages were directly above and below each other….

Then Agito hit him astonishing the Hammer.

'That guy is easily shocked.'

Rain giggled in Agito's head. Akito chuckled too.

-'s not what I'm asking!Fuck! Ill kill you you bastard!!!What did you come here to do?!?! You're the worst pathetic asshole on the team!!! Do you think that by coming here you'll be my hero or something?!?!?! Quit looking down on me!!!!

A pause and then.

-Akito…asked you…..Am I right, Crow?

-Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright! Triple buster drop!

Agito flew back from the force of Ikki's attack.

-Geez that hurt….I came to save you? You gotta be kidding me. Who ever said anything like that!?!?! I just thought that this shit eyes battle was so weak and so boring that I should mix it up a little with this battle here!

-Are you retarded this is a cube ok? Fuck! It's a one on one battle, there's no way we could…

But, it turned out differently. Agito and Ikki went together in a battle as a team, fighting Mitsuru and Akira, not knowing that they shall have to face The Fang Regalia all on their own.

Agito sat in his bed in the hospital. They had won. And another plan of his succeeded. But, something bugged him. Rain. She didn't show up at the end of the match. She didn't come to visit him along with the rest of the team. And what Ikki says, she just disappears after the classes. When he tried to catch up Ringo caught his hand telling him to give Rain some time.

But, why? Rain betrayed them. She didn't come when they needed her. And now she is probably jealous about their win of their own.

Agito sighed. His thoughts were messed up.

'Why don't you try the telepathy again?'

'I tried a million times, Akito. It doesn't work. Its like she's shutting me out……'

'…..'

'We will have to recognize it as betrayal.


	5. Someone to trust

Agito woke up in his bed. He had the feeling of living the same day over and over. The white walls, the smell of the medicines, doctors and nurses rushing in and out. But, this morning it was different. The door creaked open.

-U-um…..c-can I come i-in?......

He couldn't recognize the voice but said yes anyway. In, on his surprise, entered Rain, closing the door behind her. Her face was in shadow of her bangs. She came closer and sat on the chair beside the bed.

-I-I heard that you were hurt…..Is your leg better?.....

-Why should I tell you? It's not like you care….

She clenched her school uniform.

-I-I thought you guys might think like that…..But, I…….I think I will quit this team thing.

She raised her head. Agito noticed bags under her eyes and red, barely healed scratches on her skin.

-I'm just endangering you more…..

Agito sighed.

-So, you didn't betray us?

She shook her head.

-I never would…..Its just that….my Regalia…….people want it more then the other ones……

-The Dream Regalia, right?

Rain nodded.

-If the correct parts are put in it can act as any Ragalia?

Rain nodded again.

-Most of the special parts were lost in the fire when my family died. My brother's friend took me out, sacrificing his sight……But the others didn't make it…….

Her body trembled while she talked.

-The only weakness of the Regalia is that it uses the water from its user's body to activate. I can hold it about 20 minutes in the first stage before my skin cracks. The second one, well, I would say five minutes…….

-The third?

-I tried only once……and ended up in hospital for 2 weeks.

Another sight escaped Agito's lips.

-Ill have to talk to Crow about this…..why didn't you say it earlier?

She shook her head.

-I didn't want anybody to worry or to think that I am weak and can't protect myself……

-But, look at you…..you can't protect yourself……

A chuckle escaped her throat.

-You think I lost? Of course not! Just damaged my body……

-Tell, me what happened. Now. This is important. If someone is chasing you, you should tell the team.

-I knew that…..

He shifted in his bad.

-Anyhow, I am still not going to give you an important role in the next plan I make. What were you thinking? This escaping almost failed! Because you didn't come!

A shadow was again made on her eyes.

-Agito-kun…..I-im really s-sorry……..

-You shouldn't apologize to me. Say that to Crow. If I forgive you now, I wouldn't be myself, right?

Then Rain started searching for something in her pockets. She pulled out a paper and handed it to Agito. Then she stood up. Her whole expression had changed. She had become more of the Rain he knew.

-Ill talk to Ikki-kun about the Regalia. Those are some sketches on the way to improve your AT's that I did. Also, look at the trick tips on the bottom, I found something useful in my brother's old sketchbook.

Rain waved and went for the door.

-Rain…..

She turned a little.

-Thanks for coming.

A grin spread on her face.

-Anytime.

And she ran out.

Ikki ruffled Rain's hair.

-I knew you'd come back, little Rain.

Her face was a faint pink, tears were streaming from her eyes, but she was grinning as wide as she could.

-Apology accepted.

Kazu and Ringo were smiling at them.

'Finally…..someone to trust…….'

**I hope to get more rews and I hope that Rain is not too MS.**


	6. Jealousy

-So, this Iwa dude caught up to you then and forced you to fight him?

-Yeah…

-And that's why you didn't make it?

-Yeah…

-But, why do you want to quit the team?

Rain jumped up from her seat in the train.

-Ikki-kun! You have been asking me the same questions for hours! I cant endanger your team because of my parents stupid mistake! Im not that good at riding either! Please, just get someone else to be on your team instead of me!

Ikki sighed. Rain blushed a fine red after her outburst and fell down to her seat. Ringo entered the compartment along with Emily and Yayoi.

-Are the arguments about Kogarasumaru over?

Kazu grinned at her.

-I guess.

-Ding! This is the K-

Ikki jumped up along with other team members.

-Station!

-Lets go!

They ran out to get food……again. Rain and Akito exchanged glances and sweat dropped. Then they started laughing for no reason at all. Emily leaned towards Ringo.

-Arent they all mushi mushi?

-Mushi mushi?

-Just look at them!

The said two turned to Emily. She blushed and looked the other way. Akito moved closer to Rain. She had picked up her notebook again and was writing.

-What are you doing, Rain-chan~?

She put her pencil up to her lip.

-Well, you know how I skate?

He nodded.

-Someone needs to make a list of possible music and compose the movements, right?

Another nod.

-I like to do that in my spare time.

She blushed a scarlet and scratched the back of her head.

-Im sure the coach would never let any of these in consideration, but I still like to do it.

He bent over looking at the list.

-I never heard this song.

-'What a feeling' by Irene Cara. It was used in 'Flashdance'. I love that movie.

Akito chuckled.

-We should watch it together, then, cause I don't recognize the title.

Rain nodded.

'Wah! So this is Kyoto!'

Rain was holding onto Yayoi as she looked around the temple they were at. She tugged at the higher girls sleeve.

-Yayoi-chan, what are those for?

-Oh, I forgot that you aren't from Japan, gomen. Well, there are two things about the Kiyomizu-dera. You can go and drink water from those.

She pointed at the waterfall divided in three.

-You can choose two of the three.

Ringo joined the explanation.

-Wisdom, health or longevity.

Yayoi stated.

-Or you and your lover can do the love stones thing. I don't know much about that. You can find a bunch in here, though.

She handed Rain a magazine and went over to gather her water. Rain stared at the pictures of Kyoto on the paper. She flipped the page and started reading.

'Two of three, huh? Or three and misfortune?'

She lowered the magazine and went forward.

'I say wisdom and longevity, Ill need those, health, ill never have that, not with this Regalia.'

With that she drunk from the said two.

'Mou, those guys……'

Ikki and the other had gone to explore, and left their AT's behind. Rain sighed. She wanted to ask Kazu a favor, too. Well, it will have to wait. In a hurry she ran out of their room, putting her AT's on along the way.

-Well, there are enough of Buddha statues here!

She stopped dead in her tracks and peaked around the corners. A sweat drop appeared on her head. They were asking to get caught. She saw Ringo's pleading look.

'I wonder, is it to take the statue off of her or to find Ikki? Well, im gonna do the latter anyway!'

She turned around and sped away. Soon a window came into her sight. The big one. Rain slowly opened it and threw herself out.

'I gotta find them. This is not their territory, what are they thinking! I didn't expect this from Agito, though.'

She stopped.

-Wait a second….

'Where the HELL could they BE????? I don't even know my way around here!!!!!'

-I pitty those guys. To meet the AT gang on their first day here.

-Well, that Crow guy sure pissed me off, but I do feel sorry for them.

Rain turned to the guys talking. She rode up to them.

-You guys saw a boy with a crow in his hair?

One of the guys nodded.

-Where?

-Back there, but it was like 5 minutes ago. They met the AT gang so they shouldn't be able to move right about now.

Rain grinned.

-Im sure they will be fine. Thanks for the info!

With that she vanished from their sight.

'5 minutes? They should be fine….'

Rain jumped down from the rooftop she was riding on. She landed right in front of a tall woman with black hair.

-Ara, you must be Rain.

She looked up and nodded. The woman smiled down at her.

-You should contact Gabriel, he wanted to give you a tour.

Rain's eyes brightened up.

-You know Gabriel?

The woman nodded.

-You know where he is?

-He should be riding around this area tonight, but Im not sure. That's a nice guy you picked, Rain. ~

With that she rode off.

-Waaaahhh….

Ikki waved his hand in front of the smaller girls face.

-Oi, how did you find us?

-Who was she?

-She said her name is Benkei.

Rain turned around.

-Benkei?!?!?! Omg!

-What?

The small girl jumped up and down.

-She's my idol!

-Well, Im sure youre not gonna get that tall!

Everyone laughed at ----. They all looked at the guy standing next them.

-Who are you?!!?!?!

The boy smiled. His eyes were a really light blue, almost white. His hair was short and partly wavy. Akito guessed he was around 18. He extended his hand towards Rain.

-I promised didn't I? To show you the best of Kyoto?

Rain suddenly jumped at the guy.

-Gabriel! I missed you! Imissedyouimissedyouimissedyou sooooooooooo much!!!

He sweat dropped trying to stay on his AT's.

-I think I got that part. Anything new?

Rain let him go.

-Yep. Im in a team. These are the members! Ikki, Kazu Akito, Buccha and Onigiri! There are also Emily and Yayoi! But they don't ride. We are really good friends with Ringo-chan, too. Its been fun, really, really fun!

Gabriel grinned.

-Ya' still haven't changed. Talking like that when you want to tell me all the news at once.

He chuckled.

-Nice to meet you everyone, Im Gabriel Owellon, known also as the-

-Sound Road Master.

-Eh? You know about me?

He turned to Agito.

-Oh, and that's Agito.

-Agito or Akito, make up your mind!

Rain, Ikki and Kazu laughed.

-He is both Akito and Agito, two personalities in one body.

Kazu explained.

-You get used to it.

-Well, then, we should go. Ill bring Rain to you in the morning, so tell the teacher not to worry. She can sleep at my place.

The guys blushed at his words.

-Whatever.

Agito said.

-Lets go, we will get caught.

Agito lay in his bed trying to sleep.

'Whats wrong?'

'……'

'Is it that guy? Gabriel?'

Agito turned over.

'Agito!'

'What?'

'Why are you so pissed off at him?'

'Im not.'

Akito sighed.

'Im not dumb.'

'Ok, maybe I am a little bit.'

'Why?'

'I don't know ok? I just don't know! I don't get any of this! Its so confusing!'

He turned around again. His knees were still hurting from the statues. But what hurt more was his stomach. He didn't get it. Something inside him just wanted to rip that Gabriel guy apart. Who does he think he is just coming and taking Rain away like that?

'What am I saying? Its not like I want her to be here.'

The feeling of emptiness in his stomach was even greater now. Like a missing piece wasn't there any longer. Like he was torn apart by something way stronger than him.

'Or do I?'

He thanked god that Akito was asleep and didn't hear his thoughts. It was not like him at all. That girl had made him soft. And without even trying. With only a few meaningless talks…..He was like jelly. What was it that caught him. Her looks? No, she isn't that pretty. Her skills? No, she is just a beginner and even though she is a Queen she makes a lot of mistakes. Than what was it?

'The look in her eyes….'

Akito whispered.

'It gives you the feeling that you could too, try as hard as she is trying, and be even better. She pushes you forward, over your limits, without even knowing that she does that.'

Agito turned once again, knowing that he wouldn't move until morning.

'Thank you, Akito….'

**Sorry for the wait, I will be making a pause with this fic, so I need you guys to tell me, is it worth continuing? I have finally made it to the plot start. ^^ **


	7. The Angel Gabriel or not?

**Ok, so sorry for the long 'no update' thing, and I will be using "" from now on. Thank you very much on ur support to finish this story Battle-Royalist, Demon-Wolf101, Kouyan and kage Elric, whose advice I finally took There is a huge possibility that I wont follow the anime in any way, but only the manga, and there will also be no following the lines more then necessary. I think I will also rewrite the previous chaps. **

Rain smiled at the view before her. It was definitely one of the best things she ever saw. Small lights that went along the streets full of people. Chatter and laughter flying through the air. The wind in her hair cooling her body from the summer heat. The smell of food, nature, people and cars from below. She could feel everything from that spot.

Gabriel's gloved hand gripped hers tightly. She looked up at her very best and most trusting friend. Even though his face carried a smile, his eyes were full of sadness.

"Tell me." He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Tell you what?" Rain said, turning to him.

"Are the lights bright? Are the geishas walking in the streets? Are there many tourists? What color is the sky? Can you see the stars? Tell me…."

Rain looked at the streets again.

"Yes, the lights are bright." She said in a sweet low voice. She would always do this for him, after all it was her fault…..everything was her fault.

"Red and yellow, white and blue, they are glimmering all over the city like fireflies lighting the midnight-black surface of a pond. There are various geishas walking in the main street. With kimonos that are more beautiful than I have ever seen. Some tourists are watching them, though most of them are asleep. More of them show up during the day, carrying bags, buying souvenirs, taking pictures, laughing, smiling…."

Her eyes followed his request darting up to the navy sky. "Blue, black, navy…Like you threw a lot of dark colors and mixed them up on a paper, as if throwing away everything dark inside of you. But there sparkling are stars. Little lights that show you the way, that tell you you're not alone, that will be there forever, just like they have been there since ever."

A smile grew on the boys face, turning into a grin. He could see it now clearly. Everything she described bended with his senses and turned into an image.

"I like this city. It's nice." He said, sighing. "Well, my turn to show you the best part of this."

He stood up from his space on the roof, pulling Rain up with him. Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now, you know the best what to do." Rain smiled. Then they took of.

"Close your eyes." She did what he asked. Slowly she relaxed into his arms, giving him the full lead of everything. Leaving everything to him. Trusting him with her life.

The wind brushed her face, her long hair flying everywhere. The sensation she had in her stomach was amazing. Just like the fist time she stepped on ATs. Gabriel always brought it back when he let her into his world.

"Here, can you feel it? Listen closely." He whispered into her ear as they sprinted across the streets.

Various talks. Laughter again. Orders for a cook. A telephone call. A kiss. A tear. A punch. The wind carried them all into her face. They would go near her ears, let her hear them and then get caught into her silvery locks, letting her keep a part of this town too. She could feel it now. Something that most people couldn't. Gabriel showed it to her. The most beautiful part of the city. It's beat.

"Ready?" His whisper brought her back onto the Earth. She nodded against his shoulder. How did she come into that position? She didn't have the answer.

Rain's train of thoughts was broken by Gabriel's sudden leap. He went up, high, high, high….She held onto him as they began to fall. He landed swiftly and rode off. Soon, they came to a halt.

Rain opened her eyes, letting go of the boy beside her. Her heart was still in her throat from the ride. Only he could make her feel like this. Only Gabriel. That's right…..she didn't need anything else. She loved being beside him. Yet she felt so empty.

'Why?' She could ask that a thousand times and she would never get the right answer…..the answer she wanted…..because she wasn't the one holding it.

His hand caught hers. He pulled her inside. It was a small flat. On the top. A cozy little place. He took off his ATs and went for the kitchen.

"Ya hungry?" Gabriel's voice was heard. Rain paused in taking her ATs off.

"Not really."

"That means you are." He retorted. She could hear that he was smiling. Rain looked around. Nothing much. A mess as usual. A huge balcony, which was what she loved about his choice of flats. A table, TV, couch in the middle. On the left there were a few chairs and a bigger table.

'He's still refusing to get into the Japanese stuff.' She smiled to herself.

Gabriel came from the left side carrying a plate.

"I trust it your still a kid who loves pasta?" He said with a grin. Rain's eyes sparkled with delight as she saw her favorite food. She launched forward to take it.

They sat in comfortable silence on the couch. Gabriel turned on TV to hear the basic news. Rain finished her food and put the plate on the table. She looked up at the boy beside her. His eyes were staring forward at the TV. A habit he developed. Stare at the source of sound so people don't get what you're lacking.

He always laughed about his eyes. She couldn't. It was her fault after all.

Gabriel's hand found her hair making a mess out off it.

"It's not your fault kiddo. I did it on my own." Rain opened her mouth to speak.

"And don't argue with me. You are like that little sister I always wanted. I promised him, too. That Id take care of ya'."

Rain looked at her hands. She could feel it. Even if she was so close to him. She could still feel it. Why?

"Ne, Gabriel…Can I ask you something?" Her voice was low. He suppressed a sigh. Like she was about to cry.

"Hit me." She turned to him, glancing up into his blank eyes.

"All this time that I spent away from you. I just wanted to meet up with you again. I missed you terribly and I wished you were here every second. But now….why do I feel so empty? Why? When you are right here? How-" A hand stopped her talk.

"Don't fool yourself, little Rain. You aren't in love with me." Her eyes widened. "Maybe you liked me when we were little, but now, I'm nothing more than a substitute for your brother. You can see me as family and nothing more. Don't be mistaken."

"But I-" He raised his hand. Than he placed it over her heart.

"They have gotten into you like water into the glass, filling the space you always had empty. There is no need to be afraid or to push them away. Those feelings in there…love and friendship…"

A smile came onto his face. Something wet fell onto Gabriel's hand. A tear. He reached out to Rain trying to determine if she was crying. His fingers stopped those streams on her face. She looked up at him and murmured a thank you through her tears.

The next day was spent sightseeing. Rain was quiet along the way. Akito noticed that. Though, he didn't force her to speak. He saw it. Her eyes were sparkling. Such flame he never saw in them. It was as if that calm green forest had caught on fire. She was happy. And everyone around her knew it.

'Maybe that's why she kept tripping over nothing.' Agito thought smirking evilly. Akito sighed lightly.

"I doubt it…."

"Did you say something, Akito-kun?" Her voice cut through. The boy turned to her.

"Ahh, no I was just talking to Agito and it came out loud…" He finished lamely. Rain giggled. Then Emily and Yayoi came to them.

"Anoo, Akito-kun…." Emily begun. "We have a favor to ask….." Yayoi finished. Akito and Rain focused on them.

"Oi! Rain! Come and look at these!" Kazu called from somewhere. She turned around to look for him. Akito felt her hair brush against his face as she ran off. That specific smell, the one that only she had, came in contact with him. He realized that both he and Agito were dozing off because of it.

He concentrated on Yayoi again, but the fact that he could identify that smell bothered him. He just couldn't land his finger at it. He heard Agito yawn lazily. So it had the same effect on him. It made them both feel at peace.

"So, what do you think?" Emily asked concluding their talk. Akito's head snapped up, his attention was caught. He smiled nervously.

"Could you…….repeat what you said? I kinda spaced out…." He said watching the reaction of the two girls carefully.

Agito allowed himself to float into the back of Akito's mind. He was bothered by everything at the moment and he had no idea why. He never felt this way before. Sure he sometimes wanted to kill something and usually the reason for that was Ikki, but this….this was something he couldn't deal with. He had an urge to hit something every time he saw Rain.

But the worst part of that was….he didn't know why…. She really went onto his nerves. Smiling and laughing. Eating ice-cream. Every action she did made him even madder. He tried to remember when it began. This morning…..yeah….he could see the moment when that feeling was born.

_They were starting their tour when Gabriel landed near Ikki. Rain was comfortably sleeping in his arms. The boy grinned at the Crow._

"_I brought her back just like I promised. The only thing is she didn't want to wake up, so I had to carry her here." He explained while transferring the little girl into Ikki's arms. The Crow tightened his grip on her making sure that she didn't fall._

"_Well, then, when she wakes up, can you tell her that Ill come visit her and Sora-kun soon? I forgot to tell her that and I'm kinda in a rush." He rubbed the back of his head a wide grin never leaving his face._

"_Sure." Ikki replied a smile on his face too. Then Gabriel rode off, leaving them to their tour. _

Agito tried to push the feeling down. It had gotten loose and roamed his mind. He wanted to kill that guy.

What he noticed while they were walking earlier was that Rain carried her shirt in a small backpack. The T-shirt she was wearing was that guys. His teeth gritted at the image that was forming in his head. Rain wearing her shorts and that guys green shirt.

He pushed the thoughts of hitting something away again. He needed to calm down. He needed an AT battle. Parts war would calm him down. But how would he… His thoughts were interrupted by Akito's. He concentrated on the matter before them.

Tridents third general 'Take-chan'.

'Rain…..'

She ran. Cursing the leader. Cursing herself for leaving her AT's with Kazu. She ran towards the place where they were. The Tridents base.

'Rain.' This time he was calling her.

The charm hanging off of her phone was connected to the charm that was on Agito. They were calling her. She stumbled over her own feet, caching herself at the last moment, just to start running again.

'Rain. Come.'

She saw the metal door. After a few more steps…..She reached out and slammed it open. The hair that was sticking to her face was blown back with a gust of wind. She opened the eyes that she had closed for a second. They widened at the sight.

It wasn't the first time she saw it. The Road. The one road that connected the others. She smiled at the sight of Ikki flying trough the air.

She could see it. Even after he landed it was still there. He made it. The sky.

"He called you didn't he?" Agito's voice made her turn around.

"Who?"

"Akito, who else?" He wasn't looking at her. He always looked at her. Even with a glare.

"Agito-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice soft. He glared at her, his yellow eye burning her green ones.

"Nothing. Fuck." With that he turned around. Rain blinked a few times. Then she sighed.

'There is no way I'm going to get it out of him anyway.' She turned and started walking towards Ringo.

"I almost forgot." She turned to Agito again. Her reflexes took over and she caught a small red charm into her hand.

"The fight with Behemoth is long over." He left. Rain looked at the charm. Sora will kill her if he finds out she took it. Something he spent ages on, just for this silly little reason. She pocketed it carefully. Yeah, all right. She was dead meat.

Rain turned to Ringo a small smile on her face. "We should go back. We probably caused a lot of ruckus, disappearing like this…."

Ikki sighed. What was the matter with those two? He glanced at Kazu. The blonde shrugged.

Agito sat grumpily in his train seat. His yellow eye was closed tight. He looked like a child who just dropped ice-cream. Ikki chuckled at the thought. He turned to Rain then.

The silver head was sitting between Ringo and Emily, chatting merrily with them. He caught her looking at Agito for a second. Then she continued talking about the new skirt Yayoi had bought.

A smile went over his face. Well, whatever it was…..it was their problem. It wasn't on him to butt in and try to save the day.

Agito sat in his room. Still he could smell her hair. He could hear her voice calling that guys name.

What was so special about that Gabriel anyway?!?! He stood up and stomped over to the window. He looked outside. Then his gaze went down towards the lights of the living room. They were still on.

That meant that she was still in the house.

'Calm down, Agito.' A soft call came from the depth of his mind.

"Im perfectly calm." He said trough his teeth.

"A blind man could see that you are not calm." A female voice came from the door.

Agito sharply turned around. There she stood, her hair in a loose ponytail cascading all around her. It held a contrast from the darkness of his room and the light in the corridor.

"Can I come in?" He didn't answer.

Rain walked in closing the door softly. She left them both in the dark.

Agito sat on the window still. She was in his room. The reason of his problems was right there. And he had no idea what to do about it.

He flinched as a small hand touched him. It went along the line of his shoulders.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Agito couldn't answer that question. Even he didn't know the answer.

"Im sorry. Ringo-chan said to leave you alone. I should've listened."

Her hand was no longer there. Rain headed for the door. Suddenly she was pushed against it. Agito towered above her, his eye searching for something in hers. When he found it he relaxed.

Rain stood still as he placed his forehead onto her shoulder. Agito inhaled her scent. It was a toxic for him. A poison he could smell whenever she was near. He loved it and yet hated it, for it made him its slave. And he hated to obey.

"Agito?" Rain's voice was questioning. She didn't understand what was going on with the teen before her.

His arms went around her gripping her tight.

"Im jealous." He said it so simply. He didn't even know what he was saying.

Rain smiled. It was ok as long as he knew what he was feeling.

"Im jealous because you gave him more attention. You gave him the attention you usually give me."

He didn't raise his head. He couldn't. He was already saying this stuff. Fuck. She always made him speak his mind. She unlocked him like nothing. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't pretend before her. He could just be himself and let her fill out the gaps that he made.

Rain moved her arms. One hand went into Agito's hair smoothing it, while the other gripped his shirt.

"He's like a brother to me. You are all like my family."

He didn't know why, but with those words something deep inside him broke. He felt like crying. Why? Why did he feel like this? Maybe, he didn't want to be her friend. Maybe he didn't want to be just a part of her family. Maybe he wanted more.

"Rain-chan! Where'd you go?" Ringo's voice came from downstairs.

Within a second, Agito and Rain split. Her face was red from the close contact. She smiled awkwardly at the boy.

"Well, I better get going." She pointed to the door. "You better." He answered.

On her way home Rain was thinking like a machine. What had she said? Why had she said that? Like a family? Hell! He meant much more to her and she knew it. The feeling in her stomach when she saw him.

The way her cheeks got red when they talked. The dreams of him she had.

Rain shook her head. She didn't understand him at all. That glued her to him. She wanted to know. More about him and his habits. More about his life. More about his way of thinking.

She stopped in her tracks. She wanted to know how his lips tasted.

Rain quickly shook her head, banishing those thoughts. She was not perverted and was not going to become. Her face tomato red from her thoughts she arrived at the flat she shared with her brother.

"Sora-nii-san?" She called after unlocking the door and coming in. No answer. He wasn't home yet.

She changed, too tired to get into the shower. Rain glared at the messy kitchen, deciding to skip dinner again. She grinned and ran for the bedroom. There she fell asleep, dreaming of Agito's lips, and hating herself for that.

**XD I had to end it like that……It was just LOL. Oke ppl….tell me if you like this style……I think its more interesting than the previous one……Also you get to know the chars better ^^ Ja ne!**


End file.
